Qui t'a dit que je venais te sauver?
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'en s'échappant d'un loup, notre petit chaperon vert fait la rencontre d'un vampire, seulement, ce dernier semble vouloir lui donner rendez vous avec la mort... "Ne me dis pas que je viens de réchapper à une rencontre avec un loup-garou pour me faire bouffer par une sangsue ?" déclara Drago.


Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui à l'origine est une idée de **Lady Cocoberry ** qui a eu la gentillesse de me la prêter pour que je l'écrive à ma sauce ^^ Si vous étes des auteurs en manque d'inspiration vous pouvez aller voir sur son compte elle a d'autres idées à développer si quelqu'un est intéressé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Qui t'a dit que je venais te sauver ?**

Il était une fois un jeune sorcier du nom de Drago Malefoy. Drago était un aristocrate de sang-pur âgé de 17 ans, beau, charismatique, fier et sûr de lui. Et comme tout jeune de son âge Drago avait des relations tendues avec ses parents, et ce soir là, il avait eu une énième dispute avec eux. Pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits il avait quitté le manoir Malefoy pour aller voir son grand-père Abraxas, chez qui il savait pouvoir être au calme et recevoir une oreille compatissante. Pour rejoindre la maison de son grand-père Drago devait traverser un petit bois, la nuit étant fraîche il était heureux de ne pas avoir oublié sa cape qui soit dit en passant était d'un très beau vert émeraude. Encore énervé Drago faisait de grandes enjambées, marmonnait tout un tas de juron à l'encontre de ses parents mais aussi contre les branches qui se prenaient dans ses cheveux et restait plongé dans ses pensées à ressasser leur "conversation". C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas venir le danger et ne le senti passer que quand il se retrouva projeté au sol par une énorme bête.

- Alors mon mignon chaperon vert, on se promène seul dans les bois la nuit, tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup ? Demanda Fenrir Greyback avec un sourire carnassier.

Drago ne répondit pas, il essayait de garder son calmer et de récupérer par la même occasion sa baguette qui avait volée loin de lui lors de sa rencontre forcée avec le sol.

- Tu as donné ta langue au chat mon petit ? Ça n'a aucune importance, je ne te demande pas de me faire la conversation mais juste de me servir de bon repas. J'aime beaucoup les petits enfants, ils sont plus tendres mais tu m'as encore l'air d'être appétissant, tu feras l'affaire pour ce soir.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas du second choix, n'importe qui vous le dira, répliqua vertement Drago indigné.

- Ho ho, c'est que tu sors les griffes chaton, calme toi, tu vas gâter la viande à t'énerver de la sorte.

Et Greyback s'approcha de lui, malheureusement Drago n'avait pas réussi à attraper sa baguette encore hors de portée. Et il ne se voyait pas vraiment combattre à mains nues un tel monstre, la fuite n'était également pas envisageable, il se serait fait rattraper en moins de deux. La seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut de fermer les yeux et de prier pour que sa mort vienne vite et qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Il rouvrit ses yeux quand il se rendit compte que rien ne se passait et qu'il ne sentait plus l'haleine infecte du loup-garou sur son visage. En effet ce dernier se trouvait trois mètres plus loin et se battait avec un homme. Drago estomaqué regarda la scène sans penser à bouger. Le jeune homme qui venait d'intervenir ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, il était grand, bien musclé, genre ténébreux avec sa tignasse noire, un teint pâle. De là où il se trouvait Drago ne pouvait pas voir les détails de cette physionomie avantageuse, de plus le combat faisait rage et les deux adversaires bougeaient trop rapidement, il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu voir autant son sauveur. Ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus étonnant était le fait que l'inconnu se battait à mains nues et ne semblait pas recevoir tant de coups que ça. Drago était ébahie de voir la grâce et la souplesse du jeune homme qui en même temps portait des coups forts et rapides à son adversaire qui était en bien mauvaise posture. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci s'enfuit comme il put, la queue entre les jambes, honteux de s'être fait battre par un humain.

C'est alors que l'inconnu se retourna vers Drago et celui-ci se retrouva plongé dans des yeux couleur émeraude captivants et hypnotisants. A tel point qu'il ne remarqua que l'inconnu s'était approché de lui uniquement quand il sentit la main de ce dernier sur sa joue.

- Je sais que je suis magnifique mais arrête de me regarder comme ça tu vas finir par me faire rougir, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix profonde.

Quand il avait parlé Drago avait fixé son regard sur ses lèvres et c'est là qu'il les vit : ses deux grandes canines.

- Un vampire ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'un simple humain, si fragile, pourrait survivre à une attaque de loup-garou ? Tu es bien naïf petit chaperon vert, déclara avec ironie le vampire tout en caressant lentement la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

- Ne me dis pas que je viens de réchapper à une rencontre avec un loup-garou pour me faire bouffer par une sangsue ?

- Peut-être bien. Il faut dire que tu es particulièrement alléchant, répondit le vampire en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Ha tu trouves ? Non parce que l'autre trouvait que je n'étais pas le top du top, trop vieux, limite hors date de péremption, déclara Drago, toute sa morgue revenue.

- Cela dépend de ce que l'on veut faire de toi, et crois moi, plus jeune tu aurais été totalement inintéressant pour moi. Là tu es carrément à croquer, ajouta Harry le vampire tout en se rapprochant encore du corps de sa victime, jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa braguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es un pervers en plus ? Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi, se lamenta Drago.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, déclara Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

Drago ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise face au vampire, ce dernier l'avait appuyé contre l'arbre le plus proche et continuait à caresser son entre-jambe qui d'ailleurs commença à se réveiller au plus grand étonnement du jeune sorcier. Bien sûr Drago se savait attiré par les hommes depuis un bon moment déjà et il avait déjà eu un bon nombre d'amants. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était le fait de réagir à ces caresses alors qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie juste avant, il ne pensait pas ces deux choses compatibles. Il laissa même s'échapper un petit gémissement lorsque le vampire se pencha sur son cou et le lécha avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. A ce son Harry se remit face au blond, ce dernier put ainsi voir son regard victorieux.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile, déclara-t-il. Je suis sûr que si je m'arrêtais maintenant tu me supplierais de continuer.

- Ça prouve bien que tu ne me connais pas, déclara Drago, se concentrant pour parler correctement sans montrer son trouble. Un Malefoy ne supplie pas.

- Je suis sûr que je peux remédier à cela, répondit Harry au défi.

Au plus grand étonnement de Drago le vampire ouvrit sa braguette et fit glisser à ses chevilles pantalon et boxer. Tout en en le quittant pas des yeux, Harry se mit à genoux faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de sa "victime". De sa main il commença par caresser toute la longueur, faisant frissonner le jeune homme, puis il remplaça sa main par sa langue qu'il fit passer sur le gland. Drago en oublia de respirer un court instant. Quand il reprit son souffle celui-ci était haché, Harry suçotant le bout de sa verge et cajolant ses bourses avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre s'occupait du reste de la longueur. Ce n'était pas la première pipe que Drago recevait mais même si ce n'était que le début il pouvait assurer que c'était la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Sans prévenir Harry avala toute la virilité de Drago qui laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Si son tortionnaire continuait comme ça il n'allait pas durer longtemps c'était sûr ! Mais après quelques minutes de cet agréable traitement, alors qu'il allait jouir tout s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux voilés par le plaisir pour voir Harry le fixant mais ne le touchant malheureusement plus.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla Drago.

- C'est plutôt ce que je ne fais plus le problème non ? Ironisa Harry goguenard. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je continue ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je pensais même pas que c'était nécessaire que je le dise tellement c'est évident !

- Tu n'as qu'à demander et je reprends mon travail avec plaisir, répondit le vampire.

- Ho, je vois, tu veux que je te supplie. Dans tes rêves ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry un sourire sinistre ornant ses lèvres.

Et sans prévenir il se remit à sucer Drago sans ménagement, ce dernier gémissant sans discontinu, de longs frissons de plaisir parcourant son corps. Puis encore une fois au moment de la délivrance il cessa tout mouvement.

- Non, t'arrêtes pas, continu, j'y suis presque, demanda Drago au supplice.

- Dis le alors.

- Pitié, je t'en supplie continu et fais moi jouir.

- Avec plaisir. Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué, et tu vas en avoir d'autres des occasions de me supplier, déclara Harry mystérieusement.

Au lieu de reprendre sa gâterie, il retourna Drago face à l'arbre, le faisant se pencher de façon suggestive. De sa langue il se mit à le lécher consciencieusement déclenchant de nouveaux cris de Drago. Mais un de ses cris finit en étranglement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui. Est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais possédé ? Et oui tel était la réalité, Drago n'avait jamais été en dessous et ce n'était pas ce jour là que ça allait changer ! Quoi que... Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester Harry avait repris son sexe dans sa main, empêchant de ce fait les protestations inutiles de Drago qui finalement se laissa faire.

Après une préparation rapide mais minutieuse Harry se stoppa et baissa à son tour son pantalon. Drago commença à angoisser, redoutant la douleur mais Harry le vit et le rassura, il ne contait pas y aller comme un taré, au tout cas pas cette fois, ajouta-t-il tout sourire. Drago bien que préparé trouva que son amant était trop bien monté pour lui, il le sentait s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui et poussait un râle de plaisir à son oreille. Une fois entré Harry ne bougea plus quelques instants, embrassant la nuque devant lui et léchant l'oreille à sa portée. Lorsque Drago se détendit enfin grâce aux attentions de son amant, celui-ci fit un premier mouvement, puis un second et finit par trouver un rythme assez lent pour débuter. Drago trouva cela beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il pensait et se surprit même à gémir sous les poussées, demandant même un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, Harry pris un soin tout particulier à obéir à de si charmants ordres.

Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, les gémissements et les cris rompaient le silence de la forêt, Harry pilonnait son amant sans ménagement à présent et cela ne vint pas à l'esprit de celui-ci de se plaindre, appréciant la chose. Encore une fois Harry se stoppa mais cette fois un court instant, pour retourner Drago face à lui. Il repris aussitôt ses mouvements et Drago encercla les hanches du vampire pour mieux se retenir, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, leurs langues dansant un ballet universellement connu, leurs mains parcourant sans pudeur le corps de l'autre, appréciant ce qu'ils touchaient et découvraient de leurs doigts.

A force de frottement contre l'arbre à chaque va-et-vient Drago avait le dos meurtrie mais cette gène n'était rien en comparaison du fait qu'il prenait un pied d'enfer. La jouissance les surprit tout deux quand ils atteignirent le point de non retour, d'abord Drago quand sa prostate fut sollicitée, puis Harry lorsque les chairs de son amant se serrèrent autour de son membre. Tout essoufflé Harry se détacha de Drago et se retira de lui, s'appuyant sur le tronc de l'arbre pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Drago quant à lui ne bougea pas restant contre l'arbre, la respiration hachée et plus que comblé. Il fut plus que surpris lorsque la voix d'Harry rompit le silence de la forêt :

- J'ai longtemps hésité à te venir en aide mais finalement je ne regrette pas, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Tu voudrais pas que je te remercie en plus ? Demanda Drago bravache.

- Si, tu pourrais. Et si j'étais toi avant de me dire qu'un Malefoy ne remercie pas je tournerai sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de sortir une ânerie aussi grosse que moi. Et puis au pire je suis sûr de pouvoir aussi te convaincre de me remercier en utilisant la même technique que tout à l'heure, répliqua le vampire, le regard à nouveau plein de promesses.

- Je crois que je vais m'en passer pour le moment, laisse moi m'en remettre avant, rigola Drago de bonne humeur.

- Hé oui, il faut toujours se méfier du vampire qui sauve, un vampire ça sauve pas, ça suce ! déclara Harry sérieux.

- Ah parce que ça t'arrive souvent en plus ? Questionna le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends petit pervers. Par contre pour toi je pourrais ajouter cela : Et en général un vampire prend des vies mais là j'ai préféré te prendre tout cour.

- Et c'est moi le pervers ? Ironisa Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, une fois maîtrisé Drago reprenant son sérieux demanda :

- Ça te dirait de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre demain soir ? Je suis sûr que dans un lit ça peut être bien aussi, voire mieux, proposa Drago en se frottant le dos qui se rappelait à lui.

Sans un mot le vampire approuva et embrassa son amant, celui-ci se promit de s'excuser auprès de ses parents en rentrant, après tout c'était grâce à eux s'il avait rencontré un certain petit vampire pervers à souhait qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, mais ça ses parents n'étaient pas obligés de l'apprendre.

FIN

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le lemon n'est pas trop nul j'espère :-S

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais. Et toi **Lady Cocoberry** satisfaite? ^^

A bientôt


End file.
